When a Dog Loves a Cat
by avidreaderhere
Summary: Bay Presley has been uprooted from her quaint town in Ireland to live with her Godmother, Emily after her mother died. Emily's son Ben is 17 years old and has been a warewolf for almost 3 years now. This is another imprint story. More inside :
1. Meeting Bay

Comments by author- Ok, this story plot may be used before, and I know as an avid reader of fanfiction you hate seeing that but

**Comments by author**- Ok, this story plot may be used before, and I know as an avid reader of fanfiction you hate seeing that but whatever. This is my first story ,so you know, comment things will be appreciated. Also, because I want to do this a little by myself ('cuz I'm like that), the spelling and grammar may be a little faulty…but I am doing this on Word, so it should catch it for me…well, anyway. Right, the summary is of followed- this is about Emily and Sam's sons Ben. Well, really it's about the girl he imprints on, Bay. Bay is from Ireland, her mom has recently died and Emily is her godmother. Well, blah, blah, blah, she has a dark past. Can Ben still love her? Woot, on with the storyyyy!! Oh yeah, heads up, there may be some switches in point of view, but I'll try to keep it to a minimum. Rated M for some language….ok a lot

Bay-

Jesus Christ, you'd think my mom would of given me a better godmother, or better yet a better guardian. Someone I knew, maybe lived in the same fucking continent. But no, my lovely young mother chose to die and then send me off to La Pusha, or whatever it was called in Washington. I've already looked the place up, and I can tell you one thing -I won't blend in. But then again, I didn't even blend in here, the place where I've lived my whole life. Roseshead was a little town outside of Dublin, Ireland. Now, the Irish have a long list of children who usually will have red to tangerine hair with green eyes with pale skin with scattered freckles. Well, I have pale skin and I even have freckles…besides that, I'm nothing like the Irish.

Anyway, I've never even seen this Emily cat before. Well, I mean I'm sure I must have seen her when I was a young one. From the pictures my mum gave me, she's a pretty woman, a dreadful scar across her face, but aside from that. My mom said that Emily and her mom's were real close, Emily was there when I was born. She, being my mom, thought it was only fair to give her the role of my godmother. But their friendship was an odd thing, Emily being 7 years older then young Leanne. When my mom gave birth to me at 15, Emily already had a son, Ben who was already two. She was married to a man named Sam, my mom never went to the wedding. I think it was because my mom was awfully mad about who Emily was marrying, saying he was a monster. Or possibly it was because she was jealous, who would ever know the inner workings of her mind.

You wanna know who my dad is? Well, so do I, I also want to know where he is. My mom often tells her sorrow story me when I was in her belly. She would tell me that when it came time for my mom to tell about her being pregnant, my grandparents, the proud Presley's, disowned her. She ran, or rather drove, to Emily's begging forgiveness or something like that for something she claimed she forgot. Emily took her in, helped out pregnant, emotional Leanne, and became my godmother 8 months later. Emily did this, despite her having already a two-year-old son and 12 teenage boys to cook for. When my mom tells me of the ' 12 boys' part she always got a very angry look in her eyes. She warned me to stay away from them. I was always skeptical of this statement, I live in Ireland, they live in America. Hmm, that might be tricky.

They say the only thing I have of my dad, a man my mom won't ever talk about, only to say he broke her heart, are his huge, expressive, deep blue eyes. She would always remind me that I didn't want him in my life, if he never even tried to find me. I could never figure out if she was trying to put me down or warn me. For my 10th birthday some man named John Paul Erving sent me 10 thousand dollars, my mom never found out. I kept the money, still have it even, never spent a cent. He attached a note, in it he wrote: _My dearest darling, I hope you know I love you. I know your momma hates me, I would to if I was in her shoes. No, I didn't sleep with any other woman, like she may have played it at. When she told me she was pregnant I admit I did spazz a bit. But, I realized my mistake, I loved her, I loved my Leanne. By the time I got to her house to tell her I was going to marry her…Well, she was gone. It's takin' me 10 years to find you. But now I realize I need to leave you and your momma alone. Here is 10 grand for you, spend it wisely. _

_ With all my love, J.P. Erving_

I still have the note in fact, folded around the money in the envelope he sent it in.

"Hello again everyone, I'd like you to plop your cute little tushies down in your seat, with your seatbelt on and tight. Oh, but not too tight!" Oh fuck, just kill me now God. Our plane was stuck with the most crazy flight attendant crew ever. There was the gay Texan who kept hitting on the guy next to me, the woman who just talked who thought she was just so damn cute, and lastly there was a large, black woman who kept giving me fucking advice on men. That woman actually was quite funny, telling me to not have sex on a trampoline or a seesaw. I still can't tell if she's drunk or if she just does some hard drugs. "We'll be landing in about, lets just say, it's going to be very short." What. The. Fuck! Just give us the time. When she came down the aisle I pulled her arm.

"Uh ma'am, I don't want to seem rude, but could you possibly tell me exactly how many more minutes it is until we land?" I flashed her an extra sweet smile just in case. "Well of course hunny" She said while trying to, I don't know, talk baby-like to me, "It will be 10 minutes." She petted my hair before turning around and sitting down. I looked in disgust at her backside, what the hell did she do that for! I shook my long dark honey hair out of my clip, sweeping my bangs to the side, hiding my right eye. I held onto the armrests, anticipating the hard landing we were bound to have. Soon we were down and I was eagerly getting my carry-on bag, a black bag with lots of 'Ireland's on it in multi-color with ribbons and buttons I had put on. I walked out of the plane, giving a simple nod to the attendance crew, smirking as the gay one tried to give one guy his number. Now, don't take me for a homophobe, I have many gay friends back at home, just this one had ticked me off and I was allowed to make fun of him.

The baggage place was fairly empty, except for the few people who were also on my plane. I waited for my 2 hard plastic, zebra print suitcases to come around. I finally spotted one, giving it a hard tug. I had to literally chase the bag around the conveyer belt trying to heave the first bag up. 'Well, fine just no one help the girl with the huge bag' I thought bitterly. I eventually got them both though, I looked down at my cell phone, waiting as it slowly turned on. And no messages, no calls, nothing, damn. I waited on a bench outside, taking a pack of smokes and a lighter out of my bag. If I was going to have to wait in the god forsaken place for some crazy-ass lady I was sure as hell not going to be cigarette-less.

I waited for two hours, going through a whole pack of smokes. I got up twice, once to get some snacks, and the other time to change. I was originally wearing some flannel sweatpants with a tank top, but deciding it was too cold for that. As much as a I hated lugging the two demon bags from hell around, I hated being cold and wearing dirty clothes even more. I changed into some simple white jeans with chocolate UGGS. For my top I decided to wear a homemade shirt my friends had made. On the front it said in big pink letters – Fuck The Dogs – with a picture of a huge wolf, and on the back said Love The Kitties with a picture of a sleeping kitten. I returned to my seat just as a large blue car came into view. I knew I should of known the name of the car, my best friend back at home, Eddie, taught me all I know about cars today. That includes how to street race and fix them. I was 15 years old, meaning I couldn't legally drive in America yet. But, damn, I loved to drive fast cars. My favorite- vipers, o lord, just saying the name, no thinking of the car would give me an orgasm. A huge Indian came out of the car. Or maybe I should use the politically correct term of Native Americans, I knew Emily was Native American, something that started with a Q or some shit like that. And when I say huge, holy shit, I mean it! I couldn't tell for sure, I mean being five feet, 5'3 is tall for me, but this guy seemed like a fucking giant! All I could think was, 'did Emily send some man to kill me off?'

"Hey, well, uh, are you Bay?" I nodded hestitantly. He then smiled, showing off pearly white teeth that shone beautifully against his skin. "Well, I see you are kinda shy, so I'll get straight to the poi-"

"Um, what?" I asked raising my eyebrows, "I don't immidetiely talk to you, so that makes me shy? Hmm? Well, what if I wore a bikini, would you think I'm a slut right off the bat." That seemed to shut him up, but he did smirk. His eyes traveled down to my shirt though, "Dude, just because I made a remark about my clothing doesn't mean you have to go and look at my chest!" I could make out a faint red blush come across his skin.

"Just wondering, what does your shirt say?" He asked, trying to play it off I guess.

"Fuck the dogs, love the kitties" I answered boredly, "So what, Emily too busy doing Sam to pick me up?" I looked up and Jake to see him having, what I thought, an seizure. "No," He bit out harshly, "She's making food for your party." He glared down at me. "Gee, I get a party. For little ole me?…Wait should I be honored?" I knew I was sounding like a bitch, but once I get started I can usually not stop.

Jake just glared at me while he went to gather my bags, I went to the passenger door and hopped in. I told him thanks once he got into the car, he just nodded his head in reply.

"So, am I allowed to now assume you're the shy one since you aren't talking?" I asked, "Because if that's so…" I looked up to see his hands gripped tightly to the steering wheel.

"Jesus Christ!" He burst out, I simply smirked his way, "I lost a bet you know, if I would of just won one more match" He continued muttering to himself. I giggled quietly.

"Ok, well do I get presents at this party? Was it supposed to be a surprise, because I can act the part if I need to." He once again glared at me before turning to look ahead.

"So, how was the plane ride?" I could tell this was a struggle for him. I answered him with a short answer of ok. "How's your mom? I met her when she was pregnant with you, nice woman." Hmm, it seems as though Emily has decided to keep my mom a secret, well fine two can play at that game. "She's great, a new man every day." We stayed quiet the rest of the ride, I needed time to think, Jake need time to get ready for my next attack. He came to a stop in front of a quaint blue cottage with a nice garden outside. I stayed inside the car, looking at the house, until Jake interrerupted my thoughts with knocking on the window. I did this tripping thing out of the car, my bag on my shoulder. We walked up the stairs toward the house.

Jake opened the door to reveal Emily, Sam, another Quilt boy with a girl on his lap. Emily smiled brightly, "Oh Bay! It's so great to see you. Well Welcome to La Push!"

Welcome to Hell is more like it.


	2. Bay Meets the Gang

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! This is the second chapter to my story 'When a Dog Loves a Cat', hope you guys have liked it so far! Ok, on with the story!

This chapter we introduce the gang, oh yeah, just so you know- Paul has a son that is Bens age, Jamie, Jared and Kim have twins- Lilly and Mark who are one year older then Bay. Lilly and Ben are dating just so you know!

Holy shit, the whole house looked like Housewife Barbie's dream house. Emily was dressed in a pretty blue dress with a white lacy apron tied on her waist. I laughed a bit in my head at the sight of her in her outfit and a pan. Jeez, when I bake I usually wear a bra and some sort of pajama bottoms. She smiled brightly at me, Sam simply stared at me creepily while his arm wrapped around her waist protectively.

"Hey, Bay was it?" Yea sure, like he didn't know my name. I gave a small nod while looking around the room, measuring it up.

"Well, sweetie how was the flight? Did you get in at the right time? Was it long? Oh look at me, you must be so tired!" I turned toward her, nodding at her general area. "Yea, it was fine, but I did the whole sleeping, then not sleeping thing. I'm still a little tired though. Oh, and my mom's doing great, dating…I think his name is Tom." I stared at her, naming the name of one of my mom's old boyfriends. She looked at me with wide eyes, before uncomfortably turning toward the stove.

"What? Emily, are you ok? Tom is _such_ a sweetheart, he even bought my mom and I a new TV. They are probably watching it right now, or no, I'm pretty sure they're doing things my mom calls 'taking a nap'. She learned that little trick from you I think." I spoke with a hint of smugness in my voice, smiling at her. I could see Emily's back tensing as I talked to her. The 4 other people in the room looked questionably at us.

"Stop it," I could barely make out her words, and when she turned around I could see tears streaked her eyes. I didn't make room for sympathy for her. She started this, and sure as hell I was going to end it, and it was going to end in someone getting hurt. That was the way I was, that's how I got by. I looked at her smugly, arching my left eyebrow at her. "What's wrong Emily? Am I wrong, did you not teach dear 'ole Leanne that trick? I mean she taught me the 'taking out the trash trick' whenever I needed a smoke. I'm pretty sure you didn't teach her that, unless you smoke." I was playing dirty now, digging in through her darkest memories, I wanted to break her. As hideous as it is, I wanted to know someone else was hurt by my mom's death. "Do you? Because, if you do, could you buy me a pack or two, I went through like two waiting for lurch over here" I pointed to Jake as a said this.

"STOP IT BAY!" She yelled at me, making me stop from saying what I was going to originally say. "I know you are upset about your loss, but" I looked at her questionably, faking ignorance.

"Wait what? I wasn't aware I lost anything" I looked down and I made a show of making sure I had everything with me. "What did I lose, Emily?" She opened her eyes wide now, I guess she understood what I was doing. She sighed heavily, giving up. I won, well how do you feel now Bay?…Honestly, I feel like crap, I made sure I would feel no sympathy or regret, but seeing Emily's face tear-streaked I couldn't help but feel bad. Damn it.

"Emily, what are you two talking about?" Emily whipped her head to stare at Sam, who had been trying to follow the conversation. She put her hands on her waist, before looking once again at me.

"We'll explain everything when everyone is here." Good, wait she did not just say **we **did she? "Um, uh, no.** You** will be explaining everything. You're the one that dug this hole, now you need to get yourself out of it." I was NOT going to take credit for not saying anything. "Better yet, just don't tell them." I offered as a alternative, I did not need sympathy. When Eddie had tried to give me some, I almost bit his head off. Emily gave me a half-hearted glare before gracing her face with a brilliant smile.

"Ok, well Jake, will you take Bay's stuff up to Ben's room" She had returned to her normal bubbly self, obviously she had forgiven me for being such a bitch. Wait what? "Wait, um, Ben's room? Now I know for a fact you guys encourage _fornication_," I said fornication like it was sin, "But, this is just too fast, I mean I don't even know the guy!" Emily took it all in stride though, laughing a little bit. I **was** joking though, and I soon joined her quietly.

"Ben will be at Jamie's house, while we finish your room." She turned back around toward the stove, "Now, go upstairs, take a shower. Jake will you show her? And get dressed in something comfortable, but appropriate." I laughed, she knew my mom too well. My mom's idea of comfortable was a sports bra with underwear. I followed Jake up to Ben's room, after giving everyone a short wave.

"So, Jake. I need a shower, I feel dirty." I could act the school slut, my friend, Emma had been one, but this was just to humor me. Jake pointed to a small room, I could faintly make out a toilet and a showerhead in the dark. "Wanna join?" I asked him. Jake spun around, catching his foot on one of the suitcases.

OH. MY. GOSH. "AHAHAHAHAHA! Jeez Jake, I was just kidding" I could barely talk, I was laughing so hard. He glared at me darkly before he got up and took my bags to a room that was obviously a boys. He turned and walked away before I had time to say thanks and sorry. I went to the bed, sitting down before digging through my stuff to get to my 'bathroom bag' and clothes I was going to wear later.

The shower was nice, hot water ran out quickly though, which caused me much displeasure. 15 minutes later I came out of the shower, extremely cold and annoyed. I dressed quickly in a simple 'Roseshead High' shirt with some shorts. I took a towel with me to dry my hair as I hopped down the stairs. When I got downstairs I noticed 3 more people had arrived. Two Quilt guys, both looking sneakily like Sam and Jake, with them a pretty girl with bright red hair that looked dyed.

"Well, Bay, don't you look…well, showered." Emily grinned at me. I pursed my lips at her before turning to the new guests. "Whose Sam's mini-me 2 and 3?" I asked nodding toward the men. "Oh, right, right! Well, this is Paul and his wife, Susan," Emily pointed to the older looking man and the woman. "And this is their son, Jamie" I smiled at the younger boy, damn. If all the boys looked like this one then I swear…yum!

"Sups. I'm Bay" I stuck my hand out toward the couple. "Oh honey, you're in Emily's house." The woman named Susan said. "Really?" I asked, "Shit…I thought this was the Clintons!" I smiled faintly. Susan seemed like one of those really, really gullible people. She seemed to catch on to my joke though. "Oh, haha. In Emily's house we hug!" She came toward me, arms stretched out. "Uh, heheh, no. Thanks though. I have a cold, it's passed by touching me." She nodded, eyes wide open.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear, have you seen a doctor?" I looked at her, eyebrows raised high. "No one likes a smart-ass, little girl" I looked up in surprise as the one named Paul spoke. "So, Bay, is it? That sounds like a boy name." He smirked in my area. "Oh, well my mom was into sports, and guys are related to sports. She wanted me to be sporty, hence the boys name. Kinda like how you name Jamie, wait. Oh, are you trying to make him be, girl-like?" I answered laughing, this was just too fun. Well, it _was_ fun, until Paul started having a tremor like Jake had. I rolled my eyes, jeez learn to take a joke.

"So, Jamie what's up, mate?" I had turned to Jamie, my neck craning to see his face. "Good, would you like me to stand on my knees for you?" I gaped at him, before laughing with him. "Ha Ha, you are just sooo hilarious." I said while mock glaring at him. "Well, I do try," He replied still chuckling.

"Hey Jamie do you know where Ben is?" Emily came up behind me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"Uhm, last time I talked to him, he was with Lilly." He said while looking down at us. I started laughing, I couldn't help it. "See Emily, I won't be the _o_nly one fornicating." Emily glared at me before laughing.

Jamie got this weird look in his eyes then, "I bet you twenty dollars they aren't having sex right now." I looked at him, measuring up the bet. "Fine, I bet you 20 dollars that he's somewhere doing this Lilly chick and he comes home tomorrow with 'just had sex' hair." He looked up, petting a pretend beard. "You're on!" And we shook on it.

And that was it, the bet was on.


	3. Author's Note

Hey Everyone

Hey Everyone! Ok, I'm leaving tomorrow for about 3 weeks, so I am going to try and get two chapter today, and when I get back 3 chapter before I leave again for about a week. Reviews are nice, if you like the story! And if you catch any grammar mistakes, sorry about those! The next chapter will be about the next day, and the 4th chapter will be in Bens' point of view (because he is the one who imprinted).


	4. Author Note2 hopefully last one

Author Note:

Hey everyone! I have been getting emails from people who are saying that they like my story and want me to continue! yay! well, b/c xmas break is coming up- i am going to finish the fourth chapter this weekend, and by xmas( as a present) i'll try to have 5 and 6 up. Sorry about the last note- by the time i got to my computer, i was so tired! but this is legit shit guys. So yea. cool beans.

- me


	5. Bay gains a new friend and meets ben

Jamie and I became better friends by the end of the night, being that Ben had yet to come home so I could meet him. I had always been friends with the guys, and I'm not trying to do the whole 'i have no friends, i hang out with guys' act, i really did just connect with them better. Sure i had plenty of girlfriends- but i was always to cynical for them, well most of them. Blunea- or Blu as she made us call her( as her real name was a family name and she hated it with a passion...i would too though) was just like me. We were both sarcastic and bitches, and we didn't take shit;. From each other, from other friends, from anybody. We were also closed off from the world- her mom left after she was born, leaving her 24 year old dad, fresh out of college to take care of her. We both knew how it felt, we both knew that nothing ever did stay forever, that's we we were so great. We were going to leave each-other- probably never talk to each other again after high school, so why bother. Well anyways! Enough of my sob story with friends who are bitches, and guys who are whores. The point is that Jamie is now like my total BFF and thats it.

That Night:

"So, Ireland, eh?" Jamie started smirking at me, "did you get wasted all the time? do druuugs?" He hinted, sarcastically of course, but i could still see Emily, Sam and the other adults looking at us curiously.

"Well, you know- i don't like putting things into my body...that are bad for me..But I mean, who ever said that dick's are bad for you" Right as i said it i opened my mouth in mock horror of what i had said.

"Ba-BAY!, Young lady, you cannot just go around saying things like that!" Sam spluttered at me.

"And why not? I am old enough to know what the word means!" I answered back, very rebel teenage-esque i thought. My mouth formed a sarcastic O as I saw Sam shaking and having a tremor through his body.

"Woah there sparky, don't have an conniption fit, i hear it runs in the family." Jesus, what is with these huge-ass men with crazy muscles and have a disease! Emily was silently calming him down, soothing words into his hears, her hand rubbing softly onto his arm and WHAT THE FUCK!

"Holy shit Emily! i realize you are trying to calm him down and all, but wait for that tonight! when i definitely in my REM sleep and will never wake up. ew." Emily looked at me oddly before she finally got what i was saying- and when she did she started to laugh. And not just little 'tinkling' laugh like usual, no these were big laughs that required deep breaths afterward. For someone who looks really up tight, she really seems to go along with my bitchiness.

"Oh, you are JUST like your mother, " She said fondly, before giving me a dead-pan stare, "oh how nice..." I started giggling at this, yes. i know, i giggled, so out of character. Everyone stopped what they were doing when i did giggle.

"What!" I said defensibly, jesus- i am a fucking girl! i am allowed to giggle!

"Did, you just...giggle?" Jamie asked me, stifling his own laughter. I smiled pleasantly at him right before I flipped him off. "Ooo, Feisty." I laughed while I stuck my tongue out. "You know, I could probably find a better use for that tongue of yours." I looked at him for a second-"What the fuck, sure. commeere." I said with a laugh, laughing even harder as he came over to me

"Bay!" Emily exclaimed at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry Em, i forgot- of course you'd want to join!" I said sweetly. "Bay!!" She exclaimed in an even squeakier voice. I started laughing, as did Jamie and Emily...well Emily after a while. And this really how the whole night went, me and Jamie making 'snooty' comments as Jamie's mother said, Emily including herself and the rest of the adults...being boring? i don't really know what they were doing...probably having an orgy. But the the point was- it was fun. Anyway.

This morning:

I came down the stairs, more like hurdling myself down the stairs, causing my already too big pajama pants to sink even lower on my small hips, and for my tiny 'Roseshead Track' tank top to come up even more onto my stomach. I realize i did look hot. But that's not the point, kinda. Anywayss- So as i said i came rushing down the stairs, i had an epiphany- as i do because as we already know i am fucking amazing. But when i came tripping into the kitchen, ruffling my hair up, yawning unattractively, already starting to tell Emily about my amazing epiphany-i do not find Emily. Instead i find a very, very handsome 18 year old boy( give or take a few years) sitting at the table with an ok attractive girl in his lap (I'm being petty of course), both have medium dark skin- the girl who has a horrible dye job, and the guy with amazing light brown hair. Wait- could this be?

"Hi, are you- Ben? I asked a smirk sneaking its way onto my face. He looked strangely at me, like i had something on my face. I looked around cautiously before turning back to the couple, "I swear to god, if something sneak attacks on them, i will go crazy bitch on your asses. The boy finally snapped out of his trance like state.

"Um, yeah. I mean, yeah, uh, I'm Ben." He said, sliding out under his girlfriend who looked angrily at me.

"AHAHAHAH! Are you serious!!" I said laughing, he just nodded a little creeped out probably. "Sorry, I;m probably like being a total sketch right now, okay where is Jamie?! i need him pronto" I said quickly turning around, but not before noticing Ben had started doing convulsions like his dad, Jake and Paul had done before. Mmkay, i guess it's just a sketchy tall guy thing.

Okay everyone! i am going to do another chapter of her winning or not the bet. Probably tomarrow? okay! cool beans.

-me( iloveyou)


End file.
